


West of Westeros

by Amusedowl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: West of Westeros, Westeros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusedowl/pseuds/Amusedowl
Summary: Arya Stark has set sail to find new land in a place where no men dare to venture.Might turn into a multi-chapter fic??





	West of Westeros

Arya Stark of Winterfell was staring out to sea, collecting her thoughts for her journey ahead. She processed her last few moments spent with her family. How she had told Jon- she didn’t think she would ever be able to see him as a Targaryen; only as the brother who had cared for her as she had cared for him- that she wouldn’t be able to meet him up at Castle Black. Her sister had also been confused, and asked her where she was going instead. 

“What’s west of Westeros?” Arya had replied. “No one knows. That’s where all the maps stop. That’s where I’m going.” Jon hugged her, and she couldn’t help the stray tear that fell down her cheek. 

In a way, Arya missed her childhood. While she had never been happy learning to be a lady with polite conversation and sewing, her family had been truly happy. Whole. Her last memories with her mother, father, Robb, and Rickon… they all felt so distant now. The remaining Stark children had only reunited a short time ago, but now they were parting ways again. She feared that her remaining siblings would become distant memories to her in time too, but Arya had decided what she would do with her life, and she would follow through. She would not stitch tapestries all day; she would create her own future, away from all the pain she had experienced in this Gods-damned land.

After Jon had been escorted away to join the Night’s Watch, she had turned to Sansa, who was still processing what Arya had said. Bran just sat there quietly.

“You’re going?” Sansa whispered.

“I have to, Sansa. I don’t want to stay in Westeros for the rest of my life. I  _can’t._ ”

“But what will I do? Bran will be in King’s Landing, and I will be left alone to be  Queen of the north. I barely coped when I stood in for Jon, and–”

“And like Jon said,” Arya interrupted, “The north is left in good hands. Sansa, the north trusts you, and you can trust them to follow you. You are the daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, who were deeply loved by the north, and now the people will love you in the same way.”

Sansa sighed. “But what if I never see you again, Arya? People have never returned from travelling west.”

“You know I can keep myself safe; I’ve always managed, and I’ll find a way to manage. And if I do find anything out there, I  _promise_ to come back and tell you of my adventures. It might be when we’re old women though.” That earned a hesitant laugh from Sansa, as she wrapped her sister in a tight hug.

“I’ll miss you so much. We never agreed on anything when we were younger, but you were always my sister, and you always will be.” Sansa’s tears now fell onto Arya’s tunic, and Arya’s fell on to Sansa’s cloak.

Bran had been quiet. Arya then turned to him, and gave him a hug. He wasn’t the adventurous, cheery Bran from her childhood, and didn’t seem to be entirely of this earth anymore, but she still appreciated the hesitant embrace he  had returned.

Arya knew then that she wouldn’t be able to stay much longer without changing her mind, so she turned and walked towards her boat, not looking back.

**********

Arya was snapped out of her reverie as one of her crew cleared his throat behind her.

“Pardon, milady, but the sea is getting a bit choppy. Perhaps you would like to return to your quarters?” Her first mate, Landar said from behind her.

“Please don’t call me Lady on this ship. The titles are what I wanted to leave behind.” Nevertheless, she followed Landar back down onto the deck. 

As she walked past her crew, a familiar conversation she had had years ago now ran through her mind.

—

_“Where will you go?” Lady Crane had asked._

_“Essos is east; Westeros is west… but what’s west of Westeros?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Nobody does.” Arya replied. “It’s where all the maps stop.”_

_“The edge of the world, maybe.” Lady Crane wondered._

_“I’d like to see that.”_

_—_

 Arya Stark looked back, towards the darkening horizon, and she knew that’s where they were headed, wherever that may be.


End file.
